Valentine's Day
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: The simplest thing that you can give someone, could mean everything to the other. MattxMello PAIRING!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them. I do make profit off of the waitress though. XD**

**Lynx: this is one of my enteries for the DA contest. Song inspired: Average Girl-BarlowGirl. Please enjoy. **

Valentine's Day

Matt leaned back against the worn down couch. His video game controller laid on his lap, ready to be picked up again to play another hard level of the paused game. He reached over to the little table near the couch and grabbed his package of cigarettes and lighter. He was bored out of his mind. Where the hell was Mello? He's been gone for more then an hour.

Usually, Matt couldn't really care less how long his friend was gone, but when he was told a specific time to expect him, Matt started to care. Especially when the hour told went over!

Matt breathed in the toxic fumes of his cigarettes and looked upward. He could play video games all day without a care in the world, but even though he had been trying to concentrate, the reason why he paused the game, was because his worry for Mello would not cease.

_Where is he? _Matt frowned as he stood up. A short walk to the fridge and back might help with the anxiety. He opened the fridge and looked. He would have to go grocery shopping. There was only some leftovers that were wrapped, and only a half carton of milk left. A few chocolate bars were there as well. Matt sighed as he took out the last bottle of Budwiser from the fridge and broke it open. He didn't really like Budwiser, he still had no idea why he even bought the bottle. But, a drink would help clear his mind.

He took a long drink from it and went back to the couch. He sighed, this was just irriating! He set the bottle down and glanced at the door. He had half of the mind to go out and look for the damn blonde. But then that would only cause problems that he didn't really WANT to deal with at the moment.

_This is stupid. He's never late. That's like losing to Near! _It was true. Mello would rather shoot himself in the head besides being late to anything. Matt rubbed his eyes before standing up. Okay, a quick look around the block should help some right? He stretched before grabbing his furry vest and car keys.

----------------------------------------------

Mello, on the other hand was sitting down at a table outside the cafe. He got his picture back three days ago, and was still wondering why he was carrying it around in his pocket. He glanced at his watch for the third time that day. Matt had to be worried about him. He's been gone for more then what he promised. Oh well, Matt was usually late all of his life. He was sure that going over his said time wouldn't hurt a bit.

He did need the fresh air. Capturing Kira was proving to be harder then what it seemed. Kira knew how to cover his tracks and everything. Not only that, Mello realized to himself, he knew how to get to police records with no leaks to the media. Even the criminals not even released were killed.

Mello took his cup and took a drink from the coffee that he had ordered. It was boring, but it didn't matter to him. He looked around at his surroundings. Not very many people were at the cafe, but the ones that were around were couples and very close from what he could tell.

He took another drink. This reminded him of Matt. He didn't really understand why, it reminded him of Matt, but it did. He supposed it was from the lazy and playful ways, how exciting something was no matter how small it was. He was always told that even the most simplest thing could mean the whole world depending on how it was look. Mello always laughed and said it wasn't possible.

A girl walked over, not a girl. A waitress to be exact. "Waiting for your someone?" The girl asked him.

Mello looked over at her. "No. Why do you ask?"

The girl gestured to a couple on the far right. "Today's Valentine's Day. Usually couples will come here." She said. "I suppose you want it to be special huh?" She was grinning.

Mello blinked. "..."

The girl didn't take any notice. "See ya." She gave a wave before attending the couple she gestured to a few minuets ago.

Valentine's day. Today was February the Fourteenth. He took a snip. Oh sure, a special someone. Was the girl stupid? Did he look to be the type to be carrying a girl on his arm? He watched uninterestedly as the girl went back inside. She did seem to be an airhead.

_But isn't Matt the same way?_

Matt growled to himself, he looked supposedly everywhere on the block for the blonde boy. It was being annoying. Not just any sort of annoying, but this was like playing hide and seek with a freaking time limit. Not that he was being timed physically, but emotionally he was.

Matt turned the corner and blinked. The outside of the cafe was a blonde boy. Mello!

"Hey! Mello!" Matt walked over once the blond turned around to see who was calling him. "Is this where you've been hiding?"

"Do I look like I'm hiding?" Mello asked sourly to him, but then stopped. _Are you waiting for your special person? _

"Nah, but you're late." Matt joked as he sat down. "Why here?" he asked as he looked around.

"You've never been here?" Mello asked him as he took a drink.

"Not really. Walked and driven past here though." Matt said. "I heard that the coffe's good. Never tried it though."

Mello smirked before waving to the waitress that had talked to him. After ordering another cup. The girl giggled as if to say. 'See I was right.' And walked off. Matt blinked. "..."

"You said you never tried." Mello said as he took another drink looking over at Matt.

"True." Matt said, not really understanding where this was going.

"Try it." Mello said once the waitress came back.

Matt picked the cup up and watched as the waitress left once again. He glanced down at the cup. It was warm and a muddy brown like the chocolate that Mello ate a lot. It smelt of some sort of mint. He took a drink and was equally surprised when it coated his tongue. The mint disappeared and instead came a soft chocolate taste. He licked his lips.

"Well?" Mello coaxed.

Matt grinned at him. "This spells out your name." He joked. "I guess this is my Valentine's Day gift."

"Take it." Mello smirked. "But I'm only buying that cup."

Matt laughed as he took another drink. Same old Mello. Maybe he finally did learn that even buying a cup of coffee meant something...

Even if it wasn't suppose to.


End file.
